Berlin
by Gadwf
Summary: Berlin Est, 1971. Dix années que le mur de la honte divise la ville, déchire sa population. Des mercenaires sillonnent les rues, le peuple est traqué et réprimé par la censure. Eren, lui, a dix-sept ans, des projets d'évasion pour gagner l'Ouest. Levi est soldat. Et comme tout soldat, il a l'ordre d'éliminer toute personne qui tenterait de franchir la séparation. (Ereri, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! :3**

**Voici donc ma première fanfic' sur ce fandom (les one-shot ne comptant pas). L'idée m'est venue pendant un cours d'anglais, ****lorsque l'on****parlait du mur de Berlin (voyez comme je suis attentive en cours). Ainsi, l'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'est, dans les années 70, après la création du mur. L'antisémitisme et l'homophobie étaient toujours très présents.**

**A la base, j'écrivais une fiction inspirée de mon histoire d'amour passionnée et à sens unique avec un terminale qui ne me connait même pas (mais tout va bien). Cependant, je crois que le scénario de ****_Berlin _****sera un peu plus intéressant (c'est pas qu'on en a marre des histoires de lycéens pré pubères qui ne gèrent pas leurs émotions, mais bon). Bien sûr, je garde cette idée en tête, mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas sur Ereri. Je verrais bien Jean et Armin, en fait.**

**Bref. Mon prologue est très court, je suis désolée, mais sachez que mes chapitres font généralement plus de 2500 mots. Aussi, il a été écrit sur ****_Under The Northern Star _****d'Amon Amarth. C'est du métal, les mecs ressemblent à des vikings, mais elle correspond réellement à ce prologue. **

**Enjoy :3** !

.

.

.

Le ciel était gris, d'un veux gris sale lassé par le temps et dans lequel se fondaient les immeubles délabrés du quartier.

Les pas d'Eren résonnaient dans la ruelle silencieuse, faiblement éclairée par un réverbère qui grésillait. La peinture des portes qui longeaient les trottoirs défoncés s'effritait, certaines fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches. Les murs étaient à certains endroits tailladés, les tuiles chutaient régulièrement de la charpente et se brisaient au sol, des fragments de terre cuite gisant sur les pavés.

Le garçon tressaillit et baissa les yeux, fixant ses vieilles chaussures. Accompagnant le crépuscule, une brise fraîche parcourait la ville, et il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en frissonnant. Son souffle s'élevait en buée et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe en partant le matin.L'appartement était encore loin, son sac à dos lui lacérait l'épaule. Il grimaça puis détourna son trajet par une courte ruelle. Après quelques pas, il déboucha sur la place principale du quartier elle aussi déserte, hormis un dernier passant pressé et deux soldats.

En voyant ces derniers Eren détourna son regard et hâta le pas pour rejoindre la rue qui lui faisait face. Surplombant les quelques pâtés de maisons tassées, l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait s'élevait au loin et le jeune homme souffla de soulagement.

La journée avait été trop longue, identique aux autre il redoutait déjà le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveillerait contraint à subir un nouvel emploi du temps surchargé. Les températures glaciales de la matinée l'avaient glacé jusqu'aux os, avaient aspiré son énergie vitale. Il se sentait comme vide, incroyablement vide, à bout de force. Ses paupières s'affaissaient lentement, et lorsqu'il croisa négligemment le regard du soldat de droite, il ne tressaillit même pas. Les protestations devant le régime, la société, le mur de la honte qui s'élevait en sectionnant la ville en deux tout semblait être étouffé par la torpeur qui le prenait. Alors, ignorant le regard indifférent de l'homme en uniforme, il continua son chemin, ses pieds obéissaient docilement bien qu'engourdis pas le froid.

Le ciel s'était assombri, les contours de lourds nuages se dessinaient dans le levé de la nuit. Une froide odeur de fumée lui brûlait la gorge, et il toussa inconsciemment.

Une porte claqua à son passage, il croisa un second passant affichant une expression anxieuse. Il avait atteint la rue, la place était derrière lui maintenant, l'immeuble se rapprochait; la fatigue le perdait peu à peu. Il avait replacé mollement son sac sur son épaule, puis avait de nouveau glissé ses mains transies dans ses poches. Inconsciemment son allure se faisait plus lente et ses yeux hagards détaillaient les rues qu'il avait traversées maintes fois.

Cependant, lorsqu'il passa de nouveau au travers d'une petite place et qu'il lança un regard vers la ruelle perpendiculaire à celle-ci, la réalité le frappa brutalement et il s'arrêta net.

La réalité, c'était le pan d'un mur de béton aussi gris que les événements passés, flanqué de ses barbelés acérés, dominé par sa haute tour de garde. Le mur de la honte, l'appelaient-ils. Soudain, et avec un certain effroi, il remarqua que ce n'était plus le vent qui murmurait à ses oreilles mais les cris des soldats furieux, dont les ombres s'étalaient sur le mur.

Le souffle d'Eren était comme bloqué dans sa poitrine il eût un moment de recul. Le mur, le mur, c'était cela. De son œil jaunâtre, le faisceau de la tour balayait les alentours, et le garçon se retourna vivement, soudainement pris de brutaux frissons. Sa démarche d'abord hâtive s'accéléra, et enfin sorti de sa torpeur, il se surprit à courir à travers les ruelles à en perdre haleine, fuyant les hurlements des chiens de garde.

Derrière lui, le barbelé luisait à la lueur de l'astre de Neptune fraîchement élevé.

.

.

.

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :3**


	2. Chapitre 1: Plans du Mur

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre avant. J'avais vraiment honte de n'avoir laissé qu'un prologue complètement insignifiant.**

**En fait, on a eu de gros problèmes de wifi, à la maison. Impossibilité totale de voir vos reviews, de poster quoique ce soit. Et comme j'ai utilisé toute ma 3g pour regarder le dernier Wtc en permanence... :3**

**Voici donc le petit nouveau! Je poste logiquement tous les dimanches soirs. **

**Concernant vos reviews... Elle m'ont fait trop trop trop trop plaisir \o/ Mais vous me mettez la pression, là. Je sais qu'il va falloir faire gaffe à ne pas faire des anachronismes dans tous les sens, et de respecter la chronologie des événements. Du coup, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur les pages wikis. Je suis carrément incollable sur le mur de Berlin, maintenant x) Ah, et pour le rapprochement entre les murs Sina, Rosa et Maria, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Mais ça m'a fait beaucoup rire :')**

**Bref. Enjoy :3 !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le réveil lui vrillait les tympans, et Eren l'éjecta de la table de nuit en grognant. Son bras encore engourdi par le sommeil retomba mollement sur le bord du lit, et le garçon ferma ses lourdes paupières.  
>Il faisait froid, si froid que lorsqu'il s'enroula dans ses draps pour se réchauffer, il frissonnait encore. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, grelottant, attentif au moindre bruit. Cependant, seule sa respiration sourde lui parvenait et il estima que Grisha était déjà parti travailler.<br>Eren soupira, et, prenant sur lui, sortit vivement de son lit pour aller s'enrouler dans un pull qui traînait par terre. Il enfoui son menton jusque dans le col et enfila une paire de chaussons avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Son père n'avait pas même pris le temps d'ouvrir les volets et avait laissé derrière lui une tasse de café froid, à peine entamée. Eren souffla de nouveau, alluma le gaz et versa la boisson dans une casserole afin de la réchauffer. Il faisait sombre, et il appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lampe grésilla quelques instants puis s'embrasa finalement, éclairant doucement la pièce.

Dans le minuscule salon, un canapé, une table basse pour tous les repas. Un poste de télévision poussiéreux et en panne sur une étagère couverte de dossiers et de vieilles babioles. Grisha gagnait assez pour rembourser ses dettes, qu'il approfondissait ensuite par manque d'argent ; Eren était encore trop jeune pour travailler. Alors, ils survivaient. Ils n'étaient pas malheureux, ni extrêmement heureux -qui pouvait l'être, de toute façon? En réalité, ils étaient las, n'espéraient plus grand chose de la vie. Le garçon s'appuya sur le mur face au gaz, surveillant le café qui tournait lentement dans le récipient. L'air lui semblait moins froid, son esprit moins embrumé. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge aux cliquetis incessants. Six heures. Il avait encore le temps.

Des bulles se formaient déjà à la surface de la boisson, et il la sortie du feu avant de la verser dans la tasse utilisée plus tôt par son père. Allant s'assoir sur le canapé, il la porta à ses lèvres. Le café fade et brûlant lui enflamma la gorge. Il reposa la tasse brusquement et toussa. En fait, il n'avait même pas soif. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'enfiler ses habits.

Pour aller au lycée, Eren prenait le train. La gare la plus proche de chez lui était à quinze bonnes minutes de marche, et en réalité, la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu, il avait bien failli ne pas la remarquer. Ce n'était qu'un abri de planches qui laissait passer les courants d'air, qui sentait le bois pourrissant lorsqu'il pleuvait. Quasiment collé aux rails, branlant, recouvert d'affiches de propagande; il traînait comme un déchet au bord d'un pâté d'immeubles gris comme tout le reste, seulement animé par une maison close. Parfois, lorsque le garçon rentrait plus tard, il apercevait quelques clients. Le matin, quand il était en avance, il voyait les femmes et leur maquillage dégoulinant, chacune une cigarette en main.

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait personne et la rue était silencieuse. Encerclé par l'obscurité, Eren s'était appuyé sur l'un des murs de l'abri vide. Bien que déjà fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de s'assoir, alors il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et son menton dans son écharpe. Il sentait l'atmosphère lourde, le ciel gonflé, la neige prête à recouvrir la ville de son voile laiteux. Il frissonna. On était dans les premiers jours de décembre, après tout.

Le train arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ses roues grincèrent lorsqu'il freina. Eren se dépêcha de monter et s'assit à une place libre en posant son sac sur le siège ses côtés. Ils devaient être une dizaine dans le wagon. Seules deux personnes échangeaient par questions polies et réponses monosyllabes, à voix basse. Eren appuya son visage contre la vitre, balaya la ville encore ténébreuse du regard. Quelques réverbères, points lumineux dans la nuit, apparaissaient dans son champ de vision et disparaissaient presque aussitôt, comme de rapides éclairs.

Le trajet durait, comme chaque jour, une demi-heure. Aux yeux des autres passagers, Eren révisait ses cours, tel un étudiant model. Il sortait consciencieusement ses livres, ses feuilles, s'acharnait à les trier, à gratter des notes supplémentaire sur la marge de ses leçons. Puis il rangeait tout, soupirait en perdant son regard dans la ville morne.  
>Alors, comme ses habitudes le voulaient, Eren posa sur ses genoux un petit cahier, celui dans lequel il avait glissé ses plans dessiné la veille. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas observé.<br>Il retira discrètement les papiers et ouvrit le livre à une page aléatoire couverte d'équations.  
>Hier encore, il avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard, améliorant les plans du mur, analysant les longueurs. Se demandant sérieusement s'ils allaient réussir.<br>Il soupira en relisant ses notes. Largeur, indéfinie. Longueur? La ville toute entière, barrant chaque rue, sectionnant chaque quartier. Le mur était partout. Un nombre inexact de soldats parcourait les villes, notamment à ses alentours. Et parfois, les chiens hurlaient, les mouvements des yeux brûlants des tours de garde se faisait plus rapides et plus ciblés. Parfois, les gens tentaient de s'enfuir. Mais il ne réussissait jamais.

Soudain, le train prit un virage serré droite, et Eren fut violemment ramené contre la vitre. Sur l'autre rail, des wagons passèrent dans les grondements brutaux de leur ferraille qui s'entrechoquait. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et regarda l'horloge qui tintait contre le mur au rythme de la course du véhicule. Sept heures dix. Il fixa d'un regard perplexe les plans qu'il avait à peine retravaillé, puis haussa les épaules. Jean verrait bien si cela pouvait les mener à quelque chose.

Le lycée dans lequel étudiait Eren était à moins d'un kilomètre du terminus du train. D'autres lycéens étaient montés entre temps, et ils furent une dizaine à marcher en silence vers le bâtiment.  
>L'air glacé, dès qu'ils furent descendus du train, les pénétra de nouveau. Eren replaça son écharpe et pressa le pas.<p>

Quelques rues plus loin Armin l'attendait en relisant des notes. Il l'accueillit d'un maigre sourire et plaqua ses joues rosies par le froid contre les siennes.

« Salut, Armin, dit simplement le brun. »

Il lui répondit de même, rangea ses notes dans son sac et sortit d'autres papiers.

« Tu as les plans? murmura le blond et s'assurant que personne n'était assez près d'eux pour les entendre. »

Eren fouilla de nouveau dans sa pochette et les lui tendit. Armin les saisit et les feuilleta pendant quelques instants.

« J'ai moi aussi travaillé un peu sur le sujet, finit-il par dire. Nos notes se complètent. Tiens, regarde. »

Il lui fourra ses plans dans les mains. Eren lut en travers. Il y avait six fois plus d'informations que sur les siens.

« Armin, c'était à moi de faire ça, il soupira. Mais je dois avouer que si tu n'étais pas là, nos chances de s'évader seraient carrément nulles. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. En fait, le fait qu'Armin soit avec eux ou pas ne changeait rien. Les armes des soldats seraient les mêmes. Ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était de la chance.

Il regarda distraitement les plans du blond, soupira et les lui rendit. De la chance, ils n'en avaient jamais eu.

« On verra avec Jean. »

Armin hocha la tête, puis désignant la masse de lycéen qui se pressait maintenant dans la rue, il rangea les documents. Devant eux, le lycée apparaissait, sa masse sombre se découpant dans la nuit. Seules quelques classes à l'étage étaient allumées, et les fenêtres ainsi éclairées perçaient la noirceur du ciel. Eren, qui balayait les nombreux visages du regard aperçut Jean, adossé à un réverbère et une cigarette en main. Il tira sur la manche d'Armin et tous deux rejoignirent leur ami.

Lorsque ce dernier les vit arriver, il souffla un dernier halo de fumé et écrasa sa cigarette contre sa semelle avant de la jeter à terre. Il leur tendit une main gantée.

« Salut. »

Les trois garçons se serrèrent la main et Jean, se détournant vers le portail du bâtiment, intima silencieusement aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la cour encore sombre, seulement éclairée par des lampes accrochées irrégulièrement aux murs. Jean les entraîna à travers plusieurs couloirs eux aussi plongés dans l'obscurité, puis ils débouchèrent sur une porte fermée à clef, à l'écart dans un hall. Il n'y avait aucun autre élève, et le meneur sorti d'une des poches de son long manteau un trousseau. Toujours silencieux face à l'expression perplexe de ses amis, il fit jouer une clef dans la serrure et poussa le battant.

« La salle où on se réunissait habituellement est occupée par une classe, expliqua-t-il en refermant la porte. Les surveillants devraient faire plus attention à leurs clefs, il ajouta en secouant ces dernières.

-Je ne doutais pas de tes talents, répondit Eren en souriant faiblement. Les autres sont au courant ? »

Il avançait son bras vers l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce, mais Jean le tira vivement en arrière.

« Les fenêtres, Jaeger ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse chopper ! »

Le brun ne répondit rien, et quelques instants plus tard, une faible lueur dansait à quelques mètres de lui, éclairant le visage de Jean.

« Non, déclara ce dernier en posant ce qui se révéla être une bougie sur une table.

-Comment ça, non ? intervint Armin qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. »

Jean, ignorant la question, tira une chaise et s'assit, les invitant à faire de même. A la flamme de la bougie, il sortit quelques documents.

« Jaeger, bouge-toi, on n'a pas l'éternité, il grogna. T'as trouvé quelque chose, au moins ? »

Une seconde bougie rejoint la première. Eren et Armin restait immobiles. Ce fut le brun qui brisa le silence.

« Jean. »

Ils l'entendirent fouiller dans son sac.

« Jean. Pourquoi Connie n'est pas là ?

-Il nous a trahis, il se décida finalement. »

Eren en resta bouche bée. Cependant, Armin insista.

« Et tu entends quoi, par « trahir » ? il s'exclama en s'avançant vers la silhouette.

-Il a parlé de nos plans à une fille, une certaine Sacha, il grommela après quelques secondes. Je vous l'avais bien dit, ce n'est qu'un poids mort pour nous. Alors maintenant, posez vos culs sur une chaise, et sortez-moi vos papiers, qu'on ne reste pas plantés là comme des imbéciles. »

Il était monté d'un ton, et Eren s'approcha à son tour de lui, sentant la colère le gagner.

« Connie est notre ami, Jean ! Et si tu étais descendu de tes grands chevaux, tu aurais remarqué que cette Sacha, c'est sa petite amie ! Et ce depuis quelques mois, maintenant ! »

Cette fois, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Les feuilles entre ses mains avaient cessé de s'agiter, et ils n'entendaient plus que sa respiration devenue plus sourde.

« Jean, tu sais très bien pourquoi Connie en a parlé à Sacha. Tu aurais laissé Marco ici, toi ? continua Eren en serrant les dents. »

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas, et en voyant le brun prêt à attaquer de nouveau, Armin posa une main sur son avant-bras. Leur regard se croisèrent, et après quelques secondes, le brun baissa les yeux et le blond sentit ses muscles se détendre.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna Eren après un instant. »

Jean soupira, puis, appuyant ses coudes contre la table, enfonça son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est de ma faute. J'ai été naze, sur ce coup, il avoua. »

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien. Dehors, le ciel lourd s'éclaircissait, et les traits fatigués de leur ami se dessinaient dans l'ombre que sa chevelure renvoyait sur son visage à la teinte maladive.

« On voit tout ça à dix-sept heures, même salle, il décida. Je me charge de Connie. »

Eren acquiesça silencieusement, puis sortit de la salle en soupirant. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement en vouloir à Jean, de toute façon.

_

La journée avait été longue, trop morne. Eren grattait péniblement sur ses feuilles, se faisait distraitement expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par Armin. Il écoutait, il était même très attentif, cependant il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce que l'on lui disait. Il savait seulement que les secondes semblaient s'étaler sur des heures il savait que dehors, la pluie faisait rage et qu'il risquait de rentrer chez lui sous ces flots incessants. La seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était le vide qui continuait de le ronger.  
>Eren se demandait sérieusement si cet état passif qui le prenait régulièrement était normal. Même Armin, témoin de ces absences, s'inquiétait. On l'avait toujours connu comme impulsif, incontrôlable. Mais depuis quelques mois, les émotions qui d'habitudes prenaient le dessus de ses pensées semblaient avoir été mise en sourdine.<br>Si bien que cette fois, l'habituel sourire qui lui échappait à l'entente de la sonnerie annonçant la fin de son dernier cours n'apparut pas. Il resta la tête appuyé contre son coude, le regard hagard et fatigué, toujours assis sur sa chaise tandis que ses camarades se pressaient vers la porte en chahutant. Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'Armin l'interpella.

« Eren. N'oublie pas Jean ! »

Le concerné hocha péniblement la tête, se releva et suivit le blond vers la salle qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée.  
>Ils ne croisèrent que quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint leur salle de cours, et arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Connie, Sacha et Jean les y attendaient déjà, penchés sur un plan. Une bougie avait été rallumée pour contrer l'obscurité qui retombait lentement. Eren s'aperçut que la pluie avait cessée et qu'il pourrait peut-être rentrer chez lui sans attraper quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Connie vit arriver les deux amis, il alla à leur rencontre en souriant.<p>

« On vient juste de commencer, dépêchez-vous. »

Eren acquiesça et prit place aux côtés de Sacha en lui adressant un bref signe de tête, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Jean. Puis il sortit ses plans et les posa sur la table. Armin fit de même.

« Alors, Jaeger, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? soupira Jean, la tête calée entre ses mains. »

La semaine dernière, alors qu'il se réunissait encore pour débattre sur des moyens de fuite, Eren avait proposé d'étudier le Mur. Il était le plus proche de la frontière, après tout. Et les données qu'ils avaient pu récupérer sur le trafic ferroviaire ne semblaient pas assez convaincantes pour approfondir le sujet. Eren relut en travers ses plans, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien… Il fait environ trois mètres de hauteur, il commença. On ne peut pas passer par-dessus, de toute façon, il y a trop de barbelés. Les tours de gardes sont régulièrement placées afin qu'aucun endroit proche du Mur ne soit sans surveillance. Le soir, leur faisceau balai les alentours. »

Il observait ses schémas, ne sachant que dire de plus. Tout cela, c'était prévisible, et il était sûr que le mur réservait bien plus encore.

« C'est tout ? s'impatienta Jean. »

Le brun releva la tête. Tous les dévisageaient.

« Des soldats. J'en croise régulièrement, quand je rentre. Et des chiens, oui, il y a des chiens; je les ai entendu. »

A l'entente de ces dernières phrases, le visage des autres se décomposait lentement. Personne ne parlait. Jean tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts.

« Je l'ai moi aussi observé, intervint alors Armin et poussant devant les autres ses documents. »

Il soupira, dévisagea tout le monde et commença.

« Un simple mur de béton ne serait pas suffisant pour permettre aux soldats de faire une ronde. En admettant la présence cachée des chiens, le fait qu'il n'y ai qu'un mur est carrément impossible, il exposa. Cela voudrait dire que toute la défense serait visible par le côté ouest. Et je ne pense pas que cela plaise aux autorités russes. »

Il tapota du doigt un second mur, tracé en pointillé.

« Je pense qu'il y a au minimum deux murs. Ainsi, ils masquent les soldats qui font leur ronde, les chiens qui surveillent. Ils sont invisibles aux yeux de Berlin Ouest, et caché par le mur que nous connaissons. Même chose pour les tours de garde : elles doivent se situer dans l'enceinte. Et je ne parle pas des probables systèmes de détection. »

Eren fixait les plans d'Armin, confus. Mais ce fut Jean qui formula sa pensée.

« On a aucune chance, putain. »

Et il abattit rageusement son poing sur la table. Emprisonnés, séquestrés, opprimés voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Et ils semblaient l'être pour toujours.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, commença Connie. Si les sol-

-Cherche pas, Springer, le coupa sèchement Jean. Tu trouveras pas. Même Armin trouverait pas. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils restèrent silencieux. Armin tapotait nerveusement la table. Puis Eren jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Mon train part dans moins de dix minutes. Désolé. »

Connie le salua brièvement, Sacha laissa glisser sur lui son regard désespéré. Jean l'ignora carrément et enfonça son visage entre ses mains. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

« On trouvera un moyen, on les rejoindra. Je l'espère sincèrement, lui glissa Eren avant de se détourner vers la sortie.

-Casse-toi, Jaeger. Tu peux pas comprendre. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, mais n'y parvint pas. Il savait que Jean avait raison. Il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait, là-bas, contrairement à tous les autres. Et rien ne le retenait ici. Ses amis fuyaient avec lui, son père lui était presque inconnu. Il lui en avait parlé, pourtant, de leurs plans. Mais Grisha s'en foutait. En fait, il serait même mieux sans son fils. Seule Carla avait réellement compté.

Alors Eren quitta la pièce sans un mot, ignorant le regard empli d'empathie d'Armin.

_

Le train se dirigea brusquement vers la droite et les crissements de ses roues contre les rails résonnèrent dans le wagon qui s'ébranla. Eren balança son sac sur ses épaules et, poussant les battants, sorti du train. La nuit assombrissait toujours le ciel, le froid mordait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui n'était pas couverte. Il pressa son pas, surveillant les lourds nuages qui roulaient au-dessus de lui.  
>Après quelques minutes, les réverbères s'illuminèrent, et les rues devinrent moins sombres. Il croisa deux soldats qui murmuraient à voix basse.<br>Puis, aussi soudainement que la veille, le Mur apparut, entre deux rangées d'immeubles. Eren s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Ce que disait Armin, était-ce vrai ? Il aurait voulu savoir.  
>Inconsciemment, son pied droit avança. Puis le gauche. Il était comme happé par ce bloc de béton; il continuait de s'en rapprocher, lentement. Son cerveau lui hurlait d'arrêter, de s'enfuir comme la veille. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir stopper le mouvement mécanique qu'exerçaient ses jambes. À ses oreilles, le murmure furieux des soldats, le jappement lointain des chiens, brisant l'obscurité silencieuse.<br>Ses joues étaient brûlées par le froid, il ne sentait plus son nez et encore moins ses doigts. Mais malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, il continuait. Qui aurait pu s'inquiéter de son retard, de toute façon? Grisha rentrerait durant la nuit, probablement éméché. Et la seule personne qui l'avait aimé était morte, désormais.

Bientôt, il fut à une dizaine de mètres du Mur. Le faisceau de la tour de garde l'aveuglait, et il protégea ses yeux de sa manche.  
>Soudain, des pas retentirent derrière lui. Eren se retourna vivement, arraché à son état second.<br>Une silhouette vêtue d'un uniforme vert sombre se découpait dans la grisaille des immeubles. Elle avança d'un pas, et malgré sa petite taille, le garçon eut un mouvement de recul.

"Oi, gamin. Tu fous quoi? s'exclama sèchement le soldat. "

Eren ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Derrière lui, on criait un ordre. L'homme s'approcha encore.

"Tu vas me répondre, petit merdeux? il répéta plus sèchement. "

L'oeil de la tour de garde balaya brièvement son visage; en le voyant le souffle d'Eren se bloqua dans sa poitrine.  
>Il était d'une pâleur maladive, ses yeux soutenus pas de larges cernes, son visage figé dans une expression indifférente et sans chaleur. Et pourtant, Eren le trouva incroyablement beau. Dans l'image si soudaine qu'il put avoir de lui, il avait aussi pu discerner de courts cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage, soulignant sa blancheur.<br>L'homme s'était arrêté, et malgré son impossibilité discerner ses yeux, Eren sentait sur lui son regard brûlant.

"Casse toi, t'as rien à faire là, il finit par dire d'un ton dénué d'émotion. Et reviens pas."

Le garçon hocha la tête, fit un pas en arrière. Un chien hurla dans la nuit, et il sursauta. Puis soudainement pris par une fureur inexplicable, il s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui le soldat.

Il sentait encore sur lui son regard, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait disparu.


End file.
